


Macdeau - Épilogue: L'avenir nous appartient

by sunshineoftwilight



Series: Macdeau [3]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoftwilight/pseuds/sunshineoftwilight
Summary: Emmanuel et Justin filent le parfait amour et les ambitions professionnelles du premier viennent s'immiscer au sein du couple.





	Macdeau - Épilogue: L'avenir nous appartient

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! On se retrouve pour l'épilogue de cette fiction.  
> Pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas lu la fiction je vous invite à lire d'abbord les deux premières parties.  
> Pour les autres, on sera un peu moins dans le fluff et un peu plus dans la politique. Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse avec l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

_**Trois ans et demi plus tard - Décembre 2021** _

  
Emmanuel allait reprendre les routes de France pour une nouvelle campagne présidentielle. Il avait décidé de se représenter pour un second mandat, une décision mûrement réfléchie puisqu’il avait consulté ses proches et ses conseillers avant de se décider. Il venait d’annoncer sa candidature à sa réélection dans une déclaration officielle retransmisse sur les plus grandes chaînes de télévision française.  
Sa première campagne lui avait laissé de bons et agréables souvenirs. Il se souvint de chaque meeting où les salles étaient combles. À partir de maintenant, il devait remplir tous les zéniths de France et aller au contact de la population dans les petites communes rurales. Il devait aller à la conquête des Français pour retrouver leur confiance et les convaincre qu’il était un bon Président. Son quinquennat était moins catastrophique que celui de son prédécesseur qui avait enchaîné les frasques et les scandales médiatiques. Il avait bien sûr commis des erreurs, personne n’est parfait au fond. Emmanuel avait fait ce qu’il lui avait semblé bon pour son pays. Tous ce qu’il voulait c’était amélioré la situation de la France. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir sombrer la nation qu’il aimait tant dans l’extrémisme. Après avoir réduit à néant le clivage gauche/droite, le paysage politique français ressemblait plutôt à un champ de ruine.  
Jean-Luc Mélenchon, qui s’était imposé comme la principale source d’opposition au gouvernement, allait probablement annoncer sa candidate à la fonction suprême dans les semaines à venir en tant que représentant de la France Insoumise, puisque depuis plusieurs mois il sillonnait les routes de France du Nord au Sud et d’Ouest en Est.  
Le Parti Socialiste avait tenté en vain de se reconstruire après son échec cuisant à la précédente élection présidentielle. Il avait changé de nom pour devenir 'Les Socialistes'. Il avait donc envoyé un candidat quelconque à la présidentielle 2022, après des primaires qui n’avaient connu le succès espéré par les dirigeants du parti, et en plus le candidat comptait gagner avec un programme qui contenait des idées réchauffés. En clair, la gauche avait peu de chance de l’emporter avec de vieilles propositions et encore moins avec un leader peu charismatique.  
Benoît Hamon s’était une nouvelle fois lancé dans la campagne électorale après sa défaite historique en 2017, mais cette fois-ci il se jetait dans cette élection avec son propre mouvement. Il comptait sur le soutien de ses sympathisants et des poids lourds de la politique comme son ami Arnaud Montebourg.  
François Baroin avait remporté la primaire de la droite et était donc le candidat officiel pour Les Républicains. Le parti avait connu une crise après la déroute de 2017 et avait voulu mettre de l’ordre en son sein en ayant une ligne politique claire et précise.  
Quant au Front National, une guerre sans merci s’était livré entre Marine Le Pen, Florian Philippot et Marion Maréchal-Le Pen qui était revenu en politique. Finalement, la plus jeune des trois avait été choisi pour être la candidate de l’extrême droite. Les membres du parti espérait que sa jeunesse apporterait quelques choses de nouveau malgré ses idées austères. Après ça, Florian Philippot qui se sentait comme le vilain petit canard, avait décidé de participer à l’élection présidentielle indépendamment du parti auquel il appartenait.  
Emmanuel, quant à lui, était le représentant de La République En Marche. Il était naturellement le leader du mouvement qu’il avait fondé en 2016.  
Il y aurait donc au total treize candidats à la présidence de la République dont sept issues des plus importants partis politiques français. Emmanuel comptait bien se battre bec et ongle pour garder son poste avec le soutien de son épouse et des membres de son propre parti.  
Il comptait sur son charme naturel et sa conviction pour l’emporter une nouvelle fois, même s’il savait que la bataille serait difficile. Sa popularité avait baissé à une vitesse exponentielle et il était devenu le président le plus mal aimé de la Ve République. On lui avait reproché d’être trop distant avec les Français, on avait critiqué ses idées contradictoires et illogiques.

Il caressa Nemo, un labrador/griffon qu’il avait adopté à la SPA avec Brigitte quelques mois après son élection. Le nom avait été donné en référence au Capitaine Nemo du roman de Jules Verne, Vingt mille lieues sous les mers. Le chien noir avait pris l’habitude de le suivre partout à travers le Palais. L'animal canin se couchait à ses pieds à côté de lui quand il passait des heures dans son bureau et jouait et courait dans le jardin sous le regard bienveillant de Brigitte.

Il récupéra son manteau et son écharpe. Justin lui avait envoyé un message une heure pour lui dire qu’il était de passage à Paris et qu’il pouvait venir le voir à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Justin et Emmanuel menaient toujours une double vie et leur secret était bien gardé mais à cause de leurs obligations, les deux hommes se voyaient peu souvent et compensaient la distance physique en passant de nombreuses heures au téléphone.  
Il décida de passer par le jardin pour quitter le Palais en toute discrétion. Une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait les marches et les allées du jardin et le froid avait fait givrer l’herbe. L’hiver était arrivé plus tôt que prévu et avait surpris le pays. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour les protéger du froid alors que la neige fraîche craqueta sous ses pas, laissant l’empreinte de ses chaussures. L’immense jardin était presque totalement plongée dans le noir et dans le silence. Au bout de plusieurs mètres, il finit par débouler dans la plus grande artère de la ville : les Champs-Élysée. Il réajusta le bonnet sur sa tête et remonta son écharpe sur son menton pour essayer de dissimuler son visage. Il accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas rester dans l’avenue la plus fréquentée de la Capitale sous peine d’être reconnu par un passant. Il finit par quitter l’avenue en empruntant une autre rue. L’univers urbain était uniformisé sous des tons monochromes malgré les lumières qui scintillaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il farfouilla dans les poches de son manteau et ne trouva que quelques pièces. Il n’avait pas assez d’argent pour prendre un taxi, mais il en avait assez pour prendre le métro. Le métro n’était pas réputé pour sa sécurité, mais il pouvait bien survivre le temps d’un trajet. Il marcha pour trouver une bouche de métro, trouva le panneau métallique vert qui indiquait METROPOLITAIN et descendit les escaliers de pierres. Une fois dans le tunnel, ses yeux clairs papillonnèrent de gauche à droite, à la recherche d’un distributeur qui lui permettrait d’acheter un ticket pour voyager en règle. La lumière blanche provenant du néon accroché au plafond rendait les lieux quelques peu sinistres et le carrelage blanc et bleu au mur n’améliorait pas les choses. Il marcha en regardant le bout de ses chaussures noires et ne leva la tête que pour jeter de bref coup d’œil autour de lui pour se diriger. Il continua d’avancer jusqu’au quai et attendit le passage de la prochaine rame de métro qui l’amènerait jusqu’à sa destination.  
Il y a bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas pris un transport en commun. La dernière fois devait remonter à l’époque où il n’était qu’un simple étudiant qui débarquait dans la ville lumière. À cette époque, il découvrait avec émerveillement les joies de la vie Parisienne et il était très vite tombé sous le charme de la Capitale.  
Le métro finit par arriver dans un vacarme assourdissant de crissement des roues et du sifflement métallique des rails. Les portes vitrés s’ouvrirent rejetant le trop plein de passagers et en avalant d’autres qui étaient pressés. Il rentra à l’intérieur du wagon en dernier et bien évidemment aucune place assise n’était libre, il dû donc se tenir à la barre métallique la plus proche de lui. Il n’osa point penser à toutes les bactéries qui devaient la recouvrir. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui et la rame fut propulsé en avant pour traverser des kilomètres de galeries souterraines. À chaque station, une vague de passagers descendait si bien qu’il finit par se retrouver presque seul dans son wagon.  
Le froid le saisit lorsqu’il remonta à la surface. Il accéléra sa cadence alors qu’il ne trouvait plus qu’à une centaine de mètres de là où il voulait se rendre. Il arriva devant une porte cochère bleue nuit et composa un code digital sur le côté droit pour la déverrouiller. Il poussa la porte et traversa la cour intérieure du bâtiment avant d’entrer à l’intérieur de celui-ci. Il décida de prendre l’ascenseur, n’ayant pas le courage de monter cinq étages d’escaliers. Il entra donc dans la cabine métallique qui l’emmena jusqu’au cinquième et dernier étage de cet ancien immeuble situé au cœur de Montmartre. Une fois sur le palier, il sortit les clefs de logement de sa poche et l’enfonça dans la serrure. La chaleur l’enveloppa quand il fut à l’intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures qu’il rangea dans le placard situé dans l’entrée puis il se dirigea vers le salon où depuis le couloir il vit que la lumière était allumée.  
Justin avait trouvé cet appartement trois ans plus tôt parce que selon lui « la chambre de bonne » était « trop petite » pour eux. Ils avaient donc quitté le minuscule logis pour cet appartement qui avait de réelle pièce contrairement à la chambre de bonne qui rassemblait chambre cuisine et salon en une seule pièce. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu’il avait mis les pieds ici.

**/FLASHBACK/**  
Justin l’avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt pour lui dire qu’il avait préparé une surprise et qu’il devait le rejoindre au plus vite. Il avait réussi à se libérer pour quelques heures et se rendit à l’adresse envoyé par son amant. L’immeuble se situait dans une petite rue de Montmartre à quelques pas d’une bouche de métro. Justin lui avait donné toutes les indications pour rentrer à l’intérieur : le digicode, la description des lieux et l’étage. Une fois après avoir effectué à la lettre les instructions du Canadien et se trouvait maintenant devant une porte peinte en rouge foncé. Il toqua quelques coups contre elle et attendit qu’on lui ouvre.  
Justin entrouvrit la porte, ne laissant que de la place pour qu’il puisse passer et referma presque entièrement la porte derrière lui mais garda tout de même une main sur la poignée.  
**« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? D’habitude on se retrouve dans la chambre de bonne. »** Déclara Emmanuel.  
**« Je t’expliquerai tous tout à l’heure. Ferme les yeux. »** Répondit Justin.  
**« Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu me caches ? »** Demanda-t-il.  
**« S’il te plaît pour une fois fais ce que je te demande. »**  
Emmanuel soupira et ferma les yeux comme il lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt. Le Canadien s’empara de sa main et le tira à l’intérieur. Les deux hommes avancèrent à travers le logement puis ils s’arrêtèrent brutalement. Justin se retourna vers son amant et s’assura qu’il ne voyait rien en secouant une main devant ses paupières closes.  
**« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant »** Déclara-t-il.  
Le président obéit docilement, découvrant une grande pièce où un canapé noir avait été installé sur sa gauche et une dizaine de cartons étaient à même le sol. Il se tourna vers le Premier ministre qui se tenait à ses côtés.  
**« On est chez qui ? »** Demanda-t-il.  
**« On est chez nous. »** Répondit le plus âgé.  
Le Français continua de le regarder, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce que tout ça voulait dire.  
**« Chez nous. »** Répéta Emmanuel, ce qui sonnait plus comme une question qu’une affirmation.  
L’homme à côté de lui hocha la tête et décida qu’il était temps de lui offrir plus d’explications.  
**« La chambre de bonne était trop petite pour nous deux alors j’ai décidé de prendre un vrai appartement. »**  
Ces mots venaient à peine de franchir ses lèvres qu’Emmanuel le prit dans ses bras et murmura un “merci” contre son épaule. Justin faisait tout pour améliorer leur confort et avec ce logement ils pourraient créer leur petit cocon. Ce fut seulement lorsqu’il se recula que le président remarqua la tenue du Canadien. Il portait une salopette bleue couplée à un tee-shirt blanc. Une tenue bien loin de ce qu’il avait l’habitude de porter mais le changement lui plu et l'émoustilla quelque peu.  
« On les défait ces cartons ? » Demanda Emmanuel.  
**/FIN FLASHBACK/**

Emmanuel se rendit compte qu’il venait d’arriver dans le salon. Les cartons avaient été remplacés par une télévision, une table basse, un tapis et une bibliothèque. Justin était assis dans le canapé tenant contre lui une couverture.  
**« Regarde ce que j’ai trouvé dans la cour de l’immeuble. »** Dit Justin. Il découvrit ce qui était caché par le morceau de tissus. Un petit chat se trouvait emmitouflé dans la laine.  
**« Il était frigorifié alors je l’ai mis dans une couverture en arrivant ici. »** Continua-t-il.  
**« Qu’est-ce qu’on va en faire quand il ira mieux ? »** Demanda le président.  
**« On pourrait peut-être garder Caramel. »** Suggéra le Canadien.  
**« Caramel ? Tu as décidé de l’appeler Caramel ? »**  
Il hocha la tête pour appuyer ses propos.  
**« On ne peut pas le garder »** Déclara calmement Emmanuel.  
**« Mais pourquoi ? »**  
**« Parce que je passe la plupart de mes journées à l’Élysée ou en déplacement. Je ne peux pas venir ici pour m’occuper de lui et toi tu n’es jamais là. »**  
**« S’il te plaît, laisse-moi le garder. Tu n’auras pas à t’en occuper. »** Plaida-t-il en faisant les yeux de chiens battus.  
**« D’accord »** Céda-t-il. De tout façon, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.  
**« Merci, merci, merci ! »** Dit-il alors qu’il reposait la petite boule de poils au sol. Puis, il se releva pour aller enlacer son amant. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le prit brusquement dans ses bras.  
Caramel vint se glisser contre leurs jambes, enfin plutôt contre le mollet du président, laissant quelques poils sur son pantalon. Emmanuel se baissa pour caresser la petite boule de poils gris. L’animal se laissa faire et finit même par ronronner sous ses doigts. Apparemment, le petit chat avait apprécié qu’on l’ait recueillis et qu’il soit au centre de l’attention.  
**« J’ai entendu ta déclaration »** Déclara au bout d’un moment Justin.  
**« Oh… et qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »** Demanda Emmanuel un peu embarrassé.  
Seule Brigitte avait su avant tout le monde que le président était candidat à sa réélection. Bien sûr il avait évoqué le sujet avec Justin,, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit officiellement les choses.  
**« Honnêtement je m’en doutais, tu n’arrêtais pas d’en parler depuis quelques semaines même si j’aurais préféré que tu me le dises avant que tu l’annonces publiquement. »** Répondit Justin.  
**« Désolé. J’ai essayé de te le dire mais je ne savais pas comment le formuler. »**  
**« Ce n’est pas grave. Tu en parlais tellement que j’ai fini par comprendre. »**  
**« Je ne pense pas que tu m’aies fait venir ici pour uniquement parler de ça. »**  
**« Non, mais mon avion n’a pas pu décoller à cause de la neige et il est reporté à demain matin donc c’était une bonne occasion pour qu’on soit ensemble. »**  
**« Qu’est-ce que tu as prévu pour nous ? »**  
**« Netflix and chill babe. »**  
Les deux hommes pouvaient passer des heures dans les bras l’un de l’autre à regarder n’importe quel film ou séries à la télévision. Avant de s’installer à côté du Canadien, le président fit un détour par la chambre pour enfiler des vêtements plus confortables. Il revint dans le salon vêtu d’un jogging et d’un tee-shirt sombre. Seul la lumière bleutée provenant de l’écran éclairait la pièce et Justin s’était allongé sur le canapé. Emmanuel vînt s’installer à ses côtés et ils se mirent dans la position de la cuillère : le Canadien passa son bras autour de sa taille et leurs jambes s’emmêlèrent.  
D’après les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux, le Premier ministre avait choisi de regarder Coup de Foudre à Nothinghill. Ils avaient dû regarder le film une bonne dizaine de fois ensemble, mais il ne brocha pas pour autant, de toute façon il savait qu’il allait s’endormir sous les caresses de son amant puisqu’une de ses mains s’était glissé sous son tee-shirt.  
Ses paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourde et sans même s’en rende compte il s’assoupit.

 

******

 

Justin fut réveillé à cause du froid bien qu’une couverture le recouvrait des orteils jusqu’à la base de son cou. Il ne se souvenait pas s’être endormi avec celle-ci et une seule personne se trouvait derrière cette attention : Emmanuel. Et ce dernier n’était plus à ses côtés puisque la place à côté de lui était glacée. Il se leva, alla jusqu’au radiateur et tourna le bouton à fond. Il ne voulait pas se transformer en pain de glace et il se demandait où était passé Emmanuel. Soudain, un bruit étouffé parvint jusqu’à ses oreilles et il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il alla jusqu’au bout du couloir. À sa droite, il y avait la porte fermée de leur chambre et à sa gauche la porte était entrouverte d’où s’échappait une douce mélodie. Il jeta un coup d’œil à par l’ouverture : le sol était recouvert d’un parquet clair et un énorme piano noir occupait tout l’espace disponible.  
Emmanuel était assis dos à lui, face au piano. Ses doigts glissaient avec une facilité déconcertante sur les touches du clavier et le virevolte de ses mains provoquait l’émanation d’une mélodie harmonieuse venant des cordes de l’instrument. Le président était absorbé par son morceau et Justin était fasciné par le talent de son amant. Il lui avait caché ce talent dans le domaine de la musique classique. Le Canadien était incapable de mettre un nom sur le morceau qu’il était entrain de jouer. Il écouta avec attention en observant la course des doigts du Président sur les touches noires et blanches.  
Quand la musique s’arrêta, Justin se mit à applaudir, impressionné par la performance de son amant. Celui-ci se retourna lorsqu’il entendit les applaudissements.  
**« Ça fait longtemps que tu m’écoutes en catimini ? »** Demanda le Français.  
**« Environ cinq minutes. Tu ne m’avais jamais dit que tu jouais du piano. »**  
**« J’ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc. »** Répondit-il simplement.  
Ils se regardèrent un long moment. La communication passait à travers le regard. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de se dire des mots d’amour ou des déclarations enflammées, entre eux les actes avaient toujours plus comptés que les mots. Tant de chose restait encore à découvrir et à partager. Leurs yeux brillaient avec intensité reflétant le bonheur qu’ils éprouvaient durant les rares moments où ils étaient ensemble.  
Ce fut à ce moment précis que Caramel décida de faire son apparition : il courra à travers la pièce et sauta sur le clavier provoquant un vacarme infernal à chaque fois que ses pattes touchaient une touche du piano. Emmanuel l’attrapa pour mettre un terme à ce boucan avant qu’il ne réveille tous les locataires de l’immeuble et pour éviter que Caramel abîme le piano avec ses griffes. Il le prit dans ses bras avant de demander :  
**« On va prendre le petit-déjeuné ? »**  
Il reposa le petit chat qui s’empressa de quitter la pièce. Emmanuel s’approcha de son amant et l’embrassa. Il voulait profiter des dernières heures ensemble, sachant qu’ils n’allaient pas se revoir avant longtemps.  
**« J’ai une meilleure idée. »** Répondit Justin en se détachant de lui.  
Il prit sa main et l’entraîna dans la chambre qui se situait juste en face.

 

Dans la tiédeur de bras aimants et aimés, Justin et Emmanuel savaient que le futur devant eux étaient encore incertain. Pour Justin son mandat en tant que Premier Ministre prendrait fin bientôt ce qui lui permettrait d’être plus libre même s’il voulait garder une influence sur la politique de son pays. Quant à Emmanuel, il reprendrait prochainement le chemin parfois semer d’obstacles des campagnes électorales mais il n’avait pas peur. Son destin ainsi que celui de la France était dans les mains des Français et il avait une confiance infinie en eux : ils sauront faire le bon choix.  
Une seule certitude les enveloppait : ils s’aimaient !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
